customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
The Timeline is the only universal wide Hero Factory archives of history that happened throughout nearby galaxies and universes, as well as the Hero Factory Universe itself. Remember: This page is open to ANY users and nobody controls this page. It will NEVER be protected unless there's spoiler warning concerns. * BVN = B'efore '''V'on 'N'ebula * AVN = 'A'fter '''Von 'N'ebula * BFL = 'B'efore 'F'ire 'L'ord * AFL = 'A'fter 'F'ire 'L'ord * BBA = 'B'efore 'B'rain 'A'tack * ABA = 'A'fter 'B'rain 'A'tack Dates and Times History BVN & AVN History *100 years BVN - Akiyama Makuro creates the Hero Factory organization *2523 BVN - Witch Doctor destroyed a holy temple on Yasshilik 3. *1025 BVN - Xajin killed his boss and became the Criminal Organization Leader. *852 BVN - Genx the Genxer destroyed the Omicron Belt. *256 BVN - The Chordak Dragon was first reported exploding out of a volcano. *100 - 0 years BVN - Heroes are assembled, equipped, and sent out to do battle with evil across the galaxy *99 BVN - The first hostile is captured by Hero Factory in a submarine *92 years BVN - Sid Asimo comes to work at the Hero Factory *Time unknown - Heroes Duece Carter, Oscar Flint, and Felonius Fox stop a monster from devouring a sun *Time unknown - Carter, Flint, and Fox rescue the King of Saturn from the Gorgon of Neptune *Time unknown - Carter, Flint, and Fox all head their separate ways *17 years BVN - Professor Nathaniel Zib joins the Hero Factory *Time unknown - A Hero Factory Team consisting of Thresher, Von Ness and Preston Stormer protects New Stellac City from a giant robot; Thresher is critically injured, and Von Ness flees civilization *Time unknown - Hobo-Chincu, after a galaxy-wide feeding frenzy, checks into a clinic for problem eaters *Time unknown - Rotor commits treason on his homeworld and flees into the rest of the galaxy *A few years BVN - Snowflake comes to the attention of Hero Factory *Time unknown - Meltdown destroys a major city *Time unknown - An entire trade fleet is found shredded in their hangars, with Thunder as a suspect *Time unknown - Meltdown sabotages an iridium mine *1 year BVN - Gargantuan Smash becomes bored of crime and joins the Hero Factory *1 year BVN - Tibor Terrell secretly begins work on Hero Factory: The Musical *1 year BVN - Hero Factory Alpha Team saves a city from Cornelious Zo and his army of Tiger Ants *1 year BVN - Alpha Team captures a notorious space pirate *Time unknown - Corroder sabotages the Cygnia Thermo-Dam *2 months BVN - InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar, pulls off an art heist in Stellac City *2 years and 3 months AVN - End of the Natov-Cherak War. *3 years AVN - Biosteel is discovered. *3 years, 6 months AVN - Heroes Samuel Swamper and Zakk Bolt are created and send to guard the Biosteel harvesting facility known only as the Swamp Outpost. BFL & AFL History *3 months AFL - Collato Zenith is created. BBA & ABA History *10 weeks ABA - Dragon Shifter Project initiated *3 months ABA - Dragon Shifter Project prototype Pryous is created *6 months ABA - Dragon Shifter Project members Terraus, Aquaus, Glacialus and Fulgurus are created, Pryous is assigned the position of team leader of Team Dragon Shifters Trivia *After Von Nebula does not mean after the defeat of Von Nebula, but after his first very first appearance as a villain. The same goes for Before and After Fire Lord. *Before Brain Attack and After Brain Attack are the first attack and after the last one respectively ﻿ Category:Content Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Evil Category:2013 Category:Public Page Category:Timeline Category:History